


About that "proud hetero" thing, I'm sorry

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, My take on Kat's sex dream about Adena, Ps: it's more than that by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: She grinned as an image of Adena gained colors inside her head. A gorgeous rule breaker with her hand around a vibrator in a country whose female population was officially deprived of their own pleasure. Talk about a turn-on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second Kadena fic of mine and counting :3

   Kat had just woken up from a wet dream about Adena. That is, only a couple of days after she had described herself to the woman as a “proud hetero”. It was actually funny. Every time she thought about it, she felt like laughing at her own stupidity.

   Well, at that specific moment, though, there was nothing funny about her realizing for the first time that she was _not_ a hetero, let alone a proud one. To be honest, there was simply no way she could _focus_ on laughing, not with her heart doing back flips inside her chest and the area between her legs being so… moisty.

   Kat took a few quick breaths, staring wide-eyed into the darkness of her own bedroom. Then, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to recall every fragment of the dream now that she was safe behind her shut eyelids. No one would condemn her. No one would know. It was her very own little hot secret.

   She grinned as an image of Adena gained colors inside her head. A gorgeous rule breaker with her hand around a vibrator in a country whose female population was officially deprived of their own pleasure. Talk about a turn-on.

   Kat gave in to her desires as she imagined Adena doing the same thing. An authentic act of bravery. Of resistance. It made Adena become endlessly sexier to her.

   She moaned as she suddenly saw Adena on top of her in her mind. The woman’s fingers slid slowly, smartly along her soaking wet slit as her own fingers did the same thing in reality.

\- The Great Book of Lesbianism explicitly says that we should _never_ fall for a bi curious girl – Adena’s lustful voice somehow reverberated through Kat’s entire body. – But I’ll make an exception for you.

\- I’m not a bi curious – Kat imagined herself wrapping her legs around Adena’s hips. – I’m so incredibly gay.

   She moaned one more time, louder, at how good it felt to mentally describe herself using that three letter word. Then, she pushed two fingers into herself thinking that they were no other thing but Adena’s smuggled-in vibrator.

\- Say that enough and I’ll actually start to believe you.

\- Please, believe me – Kat pictured herself enlacing Adena’s neck with her arms and clashing their mouths together. – Please.

   The sensation of Adena’s tongue on her own was so damn real it actually made her salivate. She came with a scream, harder than she had ever come in her life, as she was desperately trying to figure out what Adena would taste like.

   Kat spent a minute or two trying to get her breathing back to normal. Then, she went back to laughing. No guy had ever made her feel that way. No guy had ever made her think “I have to have you right here, right now, even if it’s just in my mind”.

\- I’m _so_ incredibly gay – she muttered to herself, amused.

   After that, she grabbed her phone and typed in a message to Adena.

   _About that “proud hetero” thing I said the other day, I’m sorry. It was wrong in quite a few levels._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys' response to this story (originally planned to be a simple one-shot) was so amazing it inspired me to write not only a second chapter but a third one as well - which is coming up. 
> 
> Just a side note: the timeline of the show still confuses me quite a bit, so this story will not follow it too precisely.

   Kat was woken up the next morning before her alarm went off, by a text of Adena.

   _Oh, yes? Why’s that?_

   Kat’s heart started pounding so fast, so heavily that it was almost uncomfortable – emphasis on _almost_. To be honest, there was something surprisingly pleasant about having blood running through her veins practically at the speed of light.

   The thing was that she had kind of forgotten that she had sent an apology text to Adena in the first place. Well, not forgotten per se, but she had fallen asleep rather quickly after hitting _send,_ so it all sort of got mixed up with the memories of her wet dream. Now, though, her head was spinning a little because Adena had just responded to that text. It was definitely real and Kat was _enjoying_ the feeling of dizziness.

She read Adena’s response one more time, commanding her heart to stop jumping around. Adena hadn’t put a smirking face emoji next to her question, but, somehow, Kat heard the other woman’s smooth, almost flirty, tone asking her that. She was also able to see that brazen crooked smile and said vision alone sent a jolt of heat to the area between her legs. _Again_.

   _Because I know straight people are not entitled to be proud when it comes to their sexual orientation,_ Kat typed, relieved because it really was a smart save. _Like, we don’t get bashed every day for being attracted to the opposite gender. What is there to be proud about?_

   The little check mark below Kat’s text turned blue instantly and she bit on her bottom lip, smiling excitedly to the screen of her phone as she waited for Adena’s next response.

   _If only the majority of straight people had your mindset, the world would certainly be a much better place. But tell me, what are the other levels your remark was wrong in? You said there were a few of them and I wouldn’t mind a thread like in Twitter._

   Kat couldn’t help but giggle. Adena’s smooth-slash-flirty tone was still in her mind, as well as the woman’s sexy crooked smile, and that whole situation wasn’t making her uncomfortable anymore. Quite on the contrary, actually.

   _Let’s just say you may have touched me in more ways than I’ve let on_ , she typed faster than she usually did, without thinking of what that sentence implied.

   The little blue check mark showed up just as instantly as before, but Adena didn’t start typing immediately. At first, Kat was flattered, because it seemed like she had left Adena at a loss for words. But then she got scared, because what if that comment had felt completely out of place to Adena?

   Kat was getting her thumbs ready to type some kind of apology, _again,_ when her heart went up to her throat, _again_. And not because of a new written response, but because her phone began buzzing with an incoming call.

\- Hey – she breathed out, not even focusing on trying to hide how nervous she was, which she would’ve most definitely tried to do if she wasn’t so off her game.

\- Hey – Adena greeted back and Kat was able to hear a smile in her tone perfectly, but not a flirty one this time; one that indicated a certain level of relief. – Sorry, I have this weird thing with texts. They’re too impersonal and I kind of have to ask you something knowing I’ll get a voiced answer from you.

   A grin came easily across Kat’s face. She could precisely _feel_ her levels of endorphins increasing as Adena spoke. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on how addictive listening to that adorable accent – Persian with a touch of French – was becoming to her.

 - I know what you mean – Kat said before she could even think of biting it back. – I’d rather hear you than text you. But, please, ask away.

   Adena was silent for a beat. Kat pictured her blushing, which she strongly wished she was able to see.

\- I have to go back to Scarlet this morning and talk business with you again, and hopefully no contraband of any kind will come with said conversation – Adena paused and Kat chuckled timidly. – But I’d love it if we could come back to… whatever you meant by your last text later. Maybe over dinner?

   The bliss inside Kat effervesced like shook soda. She didn’t think it was possible for her lips to stretch into an even wider grin, but it indeed was.

\- Are you asking me out on a date? – she made a tremendous effort to sound humorfully nonchalant and not over the moon with joy, which was the actual way she was feeling.

\- Friends can go on dates – Adena acted nonchalantly as well, almost as if she _wanted_ to _not_ sound convincing. – Really, it’s still not a come-on.

   And it _still_ sounded like she wanted to say otherwise.

\- Whatever you say, Adena El-Amin – Kat shrugged to herself, yet trying to bite back a chuckle. – Can’t wait to see you.

\- Can’t wait to see you, too, Kat Edison.

   With that, Kat reluctantly hung up, wanting desperately to stay on the line for just a couple more seconds so she could say “I want it to be a come-on”.

   She stayed in bed for a while as a line from Friends echoed in her mind; one that currently described her on a spiritual level.

   _I’m going to get up, go to work and not think about her all day. Or maybe I’ll just get up and go to work._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be the last chapter, a considerably big one, but then I figured this section was important enough to have its own little chapter. So, there's another one yet to come :)

   As soon as Kat got out of the elevator and stepped onto her floor at Scarlet, her phone buzzed with another call. Her heart started beating fast enough to maybe make a sound that was similar to the one her phone was making. It was Jane, though. Kat couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed, but she pushed the feeling away. At least that one call would work as a good distraction.

\- Hey, what up?

\- Don’t you dare hanging up on me – Jane ordered, clearly through gritted teeth.

\- I won’t hang up on you, I need to be entertained. So, what’s making you be hostile again?

\- The Yoni Egg, I tried it.

\- Ooh, that’s what I call exciting entertainment – Kat smirked. – How’d it go? Did you scream?

\- Yes, out of frustration – Jane informed in a lower and even more annoyed tone. – It’s stuck.

   Kat stopped walking midway to her desk, her throat dry.

\- _What?_

\- Meet me and Sutton in the closet – was the last thing Jane said before hanging up.

   _Well,_ Kat thought while heading to the place she and her best friends went whenever they wanted to escape the real world for a few minutes, _this will certainly be a hell of a distraction._

    In the end, using her fingers to try and fish an emerald green sex stone out of Jane’s vagina made Kat feel a lot of things at once. Firstly, she was so weirded out by the situation that she wasn’t even allowing herself to look down at what she was doing. Then, after she told herself to stop being such a baby, she actually tried to observe the girl’s anatomy, taking mental notes of what she was seeing. _For future reference,_ she internally claimed.

   The thing was that the situation as a whole worked as the polar opposite of distraction in regards of Adena. Every move Kat was making to help one of her best friends reminded her of the woman. Somehow it felt wrong for her to be touching another girl so intimately before touching Adena. So incredibly wrong that she felt guilty, as if she was committing some sort of adultery, even though the sight of Jane’s spreaded legs didn’t turn her on at all.

   Jane squinted at Kat while the latter was washing her hands after the “procedure”.

\- You just said to me that you’re not a lesbian because you obviously didn’t feel comfortable putting your fingers inside my vagina – Jane pointed out in a soft accusatory tone.

   Kat glanced at the smaller woman as she finished rinsing her hands, nodding.

\- That’s what I said.

\- Yes, and it’s also one of the dumbest things you’ve ever said.

   Kat turned off the tap and grabbed a couple of paper towels from the holder just above the kitchen sink. She had honestly no idea why she was being insulted.

\- Excuse me, but ouch.

   Jane chuckled briefly.

\- Listen, I’m not a member of the community but I’m pretty damn sure lesbians don’t find every pussy in the world attractive. _Especially_ because it’s not all about pussies.

   Kat’s heart stopped for a second. She knew where Jane was going with that now. Her mind was filled with an image of Adena putting a palm over her own chest. _It’s more about… this._

\- Continue – Kat said calmly, turning on her heel to face Jane.

\- Just because having sex with a woman has never crossed your mind doesn’t mean that you’re forever immune to falling for one – Jane gave Kat an enlightening smile, eyes pinned on hers as if that information was extremely obvious (actually, Kat was starting to have the feeling that it was). – You said that you feel this thing for Adena. Well, alright, then go figure out what that is. Go be wild and crazy away from the words of your shrink parents. And don’t let a stupid label or what’s between Adena’s legs stop you from doing that.

   By the time Jane concluded, Kat felt like she could cry. There was passion, fierceness, in everything about the girl right then. Kat grinned, slightly teary-eyed, and pulled Jane to a hug knowing that _lucky_ was the perfect word for her to describe herself with at the moment.

\- Trying to write that sex column is already doing you good, Tiny Jane. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I would've loved, loved, LOVED, if Jane had said all of that to Kat in that scene of them talking in the kitchen. I mean, come on, Tiny Jane. You had everything to play cupid right then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mixed a bit of episodes 1x02 and 1x04 in here, because the show already gives us a lot of slow burn, why have it in fics too, right? 
> 
> Without further ado, I'm really glad I was able to continue this story. Inspiration came in like a wrecking ball xD
> 
> Ps: here, Adena breaks up with Coco before meeting Kat. Also, Adena runs from the police with Kat instead of leaving her alone (I told you, no slow burn at all).

   Seeing Adena in person after those few days, which seemed to have passed incredibly slowly – at least to Kat –, felt unreal. A soft drink in the middle of a desert. The woman smiled when they locked eyes. A silky fabric was wrapped around her hair, tied up in a way that made it look like she had a rose just above her forehead. It obviously had taken an artistic and patient soul to do that, and Kat wouldn’t have such requirement in a million years.

\- Is bold red a real color name? – the youngest asked by way of greeting, taking tiny sheepish steps towards Adena as her heart began doing its thing once again. – ‘Cause red looks really good on you and I think the word _bold_ suits you pretty well.

   It was funny, awkwardly funny, how Kat was unsure of whether or not she should hold out her hand. In all honesty, she didn’t know what she and Adena were. They had seen each other only a couple of times before – and the first of those times hadn’t had a very friendly vibe –, therefore, logically, they were nothing but one another’s acquaintances. But then there were the things that just didn’t fit into logic. The texts that they had exchanged during that period of time had certainly had a flirty aspect to them. The fact that Kat had felt comfortable enough to send a topless picture of herself to Adena – which had been covered almost entirely by a big heart emoji, but still. That woman had made Kat climax without even being in the same room as her, for crying out loud! They weren’t exactly friends yet, but they were definitely more than acquaintances.

   Adena looked briefly down at Kat’s partially extended arm and frowned slightly, as if saying “we’re past that, don’t you think?”.

\- I’m not sure if it’s an official color name, but thank you – the woman went for a hug, a tight but soft one. A long one, too. Such a different type of contact than the ones acquaintances and even friends had with each other.

   Adena was visibly fine with not labeling that relationship. She felt very self-assured against Kat and that energy was sort of passed from one body to the other.

   Kat grinned inside Adena’s comfortable embrace and didn’t bite back a soft “Oh, my God”.

   After that, they did talk business and Kat didn’t even have to pretend she was interested in that because Adena told her that she would like to extend her work visa, meaning she was planning on staying in the United States at least for a longer while, if not permanently. Summing it up, it was the most exciting news _after_ Adena asking her out on a date earlier that morning.

\- I’m not done here yet – the woman said, decidedly. – Besides, I recently got out of a long and messy relationship. I feel like if I continue working in NYC, I’ll keep my mind busy.

   Kat nodded politely at that.

\- It makes sense – she smiled, biting the inside of her lower lip to prevent it from being a too wide smile. She had expected Adena to be single, but it’s always nice to hear _from_ your crush’s lips that they are available anyway.

   Then, Adena told Kat about the character reference letter that she would like Kat to write for her.

\- I know you’re not a writer – the woman said, apologetically – and I know it’s a lot of work. I would've asked one of Scarlet’s writers to do it, like your friend Jane, I’m sure she’s great, but… – she gazed briefly at the ceiling and smiled a sort of goofy smile that made Kat’s heart do that oh, so familiar beat-skipping thing. – This will sound stupid, but I feel like I know you from… – “my dreams”, Kat wished she would say – I don’t know. I’ve always traveled on my own and I guess you’re the native friend I’ve always wished I had.

   Instead of the word _friend_ in that context making Kat feel as if she had just been turned down, it flattered her.

\- Well, I’m certainly not as traveled as you are, but I feel the exact same way about knowing you from God knows where. And I’d be honored to try and convince Immigration to let you stay here. Because that’s what I want to happen, too.

   Kat watched as Adena’s cheeks turned pink. She could feel some sort of tension between their hands. It was as if they wanted to grasp onto one another but didn’t have the guts to do it yet. One thing Kat was bold enough to add before Adena had to run back to the studio, though.

\- I want you to stay just as much as I want our friendly date tonight to be _not_ friendly.

–

   Kat spent more time pondering upon whether or not to dress up for that date than she probably should have. She had never been a fan of dressing up in the first place, so she decided to go with a pretty casual look after all. Adena deserved to know Kat’s real self right from the start.

   She wasn’t feeling very casual once she and Adena started walking aimlessly while looking for a place to have dinner, though – her breathing was irregular and her hands were fidgeting –, and _that_ was exactly the point. Kat hadn’t ever had a totally unplanned date like that before. She was the type of person that had to always have a list of nearby restaurants on their phone. And speaking of phones, Kat began pulling hers out of her purse and glancing at it every couple of minutes to try and get rid of her empty-handedness.

\- Alright, I’m confiscating that – Adena pulled the gadget away from Kat’s hands at one point while speaking in a strict but soft motherly tone.

   Kat giggled.

\- Okay, then.

   Such intervention actually helped Kat break out of her shell because, even though they had agreed priorly that it wouldn’t be a work related date, the girl soon began using the letter as an excuse to ask Adena things – Sutton would be proud of her –, especially things about her background in Iran.

   Adena answered all of Kat’s questions gladly, like she had done a few days ago when Kat had asked her about her motivations to wear the hijab. The woman was such an open book that Kat couldn’t help but change the topic to homosexuality at one point of the comfortable conversation.

\- Is it true that openly gay people get executed there?

   For the first time that night, Adena hesitated before answering a question. She gazed at the ground for a moment and took a deep breath. It was obviously hard for her to talk about that.

\- Sadly, yes. They don’t do it that often because, once a case of execution gets out internationally, it makes the government look bad. Worse than it already is, I mean. But yes, public demonstrations of affection between LGBT couples are always severely punishable. If not by death, then it’s by incarceration.

   Kat swallowed hard. For a moment it felt like she had lost her ability to speak. Sure she had a minor idea about what it was like to live in a country such as Iran, but it was a totally different thing to have a native – someone who had clearly seen things like that happen many times – informing her about all of that face to face. It made Kat realize just how many privileges she actually had.

\- I can only imagine how high must be the suicide rate there – she said, weakly.

\- Really high – Adena confirmed. – The overwhelming majority of kids there grow up with little to none information on straight sex, let alone on gay sex. They learn that gay people are deviants or mentally disturbed and that their lives are gonna be on the line if they don’t work to get God’s forgiveness or some other type of cure. And when one of those gay kids decide to take their life, people don’t talk about it. It’s not on the news. Because why would it be? We’re not important.

   By the time Adena concluded, both of them had their eyes watery. Kat realized that her sudden awareness regarding her own empty-handedness was there because she wanted to fill her hands with something. _Someone,_ actually. So she put an arm around Adena’s shoulders and pulled her to a one-armed embrace.

\- Oh, Adena… – Kat whispered, heart aching for the woman. – I know it’s awful to say this, I mean, you were born in that country, but I’m really glad you escaped there.

   Adena slightly shook her head against Kat’s shoulder.

\- It’s not awful to say it. I’m glad I escaped there, too. It’s the truth. I wish it wasn’t, but… – she let the sentence stay unfinished.

   They kept walking in silence for a little while until Kat felt like she had to ask something else. Neither of them seemed to want to move away from one another.

\- Have you come out to your family?

\- I have – Adena responded unhesitatingly once again. – My father and I don’t have a good relationship ever since, but, on the other hand, I’m blessed to have someone like my mother in my life. She supports me one hundred and ten percent. In fact, she wanted me to come to America and live the life that she never got to live.

   Kat smiled at that soothing information and, within the next few seconds, Adena’s phone rang.

\- Speaking of the angel – they both chuckled just before the woman answered the call.

   Kat continued on smiling during the whole time Adena spent on the phone with her mother. The love that the two of them had for each other was obvious simply by the woman’s intonation and the fact that she couldn’t stop smiling as well. Plus, the words in Farsi coming out of Adena’s mouth were beautiful in an inexplicable way. But then, when Adena was moving her phone away from her ear after saying goodbye, an intruder’s voice was heard from behind. _Why don’t you speak English, bitch?_ Strong and rude, like an arrow going through Kat’s head and making her feel momentarily dizzy.

\- What did you just say? – she spoke up, filled with anger, as the man kept walking away.

  He quickly turned around, though, clearly thinking of himself as the king of the world. Pathetic, at best.

\- I said your towelhead friend should speak English or go back where she came from.

   Kat’s first move was to simply blink in pure incredulity. She was ready to look around and ask “Okay, where are the cameras?” because, to her, someone being blatantly ignorant like that in 2017 was nearly impossible.

   It wasn’t a catch, though, and it all happened incredibly fast after that. She could feel Adena’s hand on her arm, trying to avoid a conflict, and then Kat watched as another hand pushed the woman away.

\- Don’t touch me, you dirty little towelhead.

   In another blink of her eyes – quicker than that, actually –, Kat thought of all the horrible things Adena had just told her. There was nothing she could do about that, unfortunately, but Adena _wasn’t_ going to be oppressed in America, at least not while Kat was standing beside her.

   Kat’s fist hit that man’s face in full force and she would’ve broken his jaw gladly if an actual desperate look hadn’t come across Adena’s face right then.

\- Come on, Kat, let’s go.

   Kat began running in the opposite direction with Adena; the woman had a firm grip on her arm still. She wasn’t sure why they were running until she turned her head back for a second and glanced at what Adena was actually afraid of – a police car parked at the end of the street. Then, Kat started running faster. They crossed the street and went into a fairly crowded Mexican restaurant for shelter.

\- God, Adena, I’m so sorry – Kat said once they were settled at a table in the back of the restaurant. – I would’ve never done that if I had thought of how much trouble it could put you in.

   Adena patiently shook her head, smiling.

\- You have nothing to apologize for. I know your intentions were the best in the world. Besides, I have to admit, it feels great when someone punches a bigot on the street for you.

   Kat smiled back at Adena, sheepishly, as she felt her own cheeks on fire. She laid an arm across the table and reached for the woman’s hand. They intertwined their fingers and kept looking at the spot where their hands came together for a while. This time, both of them clearly felt comfortable with what that gesture meant.

\- I’d punch all bigots in the world for you.

– 

   After they ate, they started heading slowly to the building Adena currently lived in, but they stopped on their way there to listen to a street violinist. Even though Kat was focusing on the melancholic notes of a song she didn’t know, she was very aware of Adena’s eyes on her, appreciating her as if she was a painting on a wall.

   Those kind, warm eyes were burning Kat’s core. At one point, it felt like the woman was asking “May I hold your hand?”. So Kat uncrossed her arms and let her right one fall close to Adena’s left hand.

   Kat didn’t look down at what she was doing, she just felt when Adena’s fingers filled the gaps between her own. The contact made her breath catch in her throat. It was so good, so necessary, that Kat’s eyes got watery again, but out of pure bliss this time.

\- I don’t wanna go – it was the one and only thing Kat blurted out once they got to Adena’s doorstep, voice shaking given all things that had been left unsaid.

   Adena looked down at their _still_ intertwined fingers and then pinned her eyes softly on Kat’s.

\- You don’t have to go.

   There was something distinctively velvety about the woman’s voice right then. It was practically a whisper. She was smiling almost imperceptibly. So Kat swallowed hard to try and calm her heart down – which didn’t work at all – and followed Adena up to her apartment.

   Once the two of them were behind the closed door, they simply looked into each other’s eyes and gave in to the kiss – that they both knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. All the tension from before was washed off Kat’s body instantly. The girl felt like she was walking in the clouds.

\- May I? – Kat parted the kiss, glancing up at the silky fabric wrapped around Adena’s hair.

   Adena nodded, still smiling, and Kat guided her own trembling fingers to the woman’s hijab, carefully untying it. And once Kat took in the sight of Adena’s short dark locks cascading just above her shoulders, she felt like she could cry yet again.

\- You’re so goddamn beautiful – she whispered, burying her fingers into that hair and welcoming the wave of pleasure that came with that touch.

\- You’re beautiful too – Adena seemed to be just as emotional. Her fingers were also lost in Kat’s hair.

   They fell onto Adena’s bed soon after that, mouths glued to one another. Their coats and purses were already on the floor.

\- You should know that I don’t have… – Kat panted, moving away one more time before anything else happened – I mean, I’ve never…

   Adena chuckled.

\- I know. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.

\- Yeah, but I want us to – the youngest was quick to add. – Just keep in mind that I won’t be awesome.

\- Well, as long as you’re comfortable, I’m pretty sure you _will_ be awesome.

   Kat kissed the smirk off of Adena’s lips and the woman was soon on top of her. Kat gasped at the sensation of flaming hot bodies against each other, having an instant dèjá vu.

\- I had a dream last night about us being like this – she confessed, her breathing getting more and more irregular by the second.

\- Oh – Adena’s eyebrows arched. She still had a smug little smile on her lips. – Is that one of the levels your “proud hetero” remark was wrong in?

   Kat nodded, biting her lower lip and purposely trying to look guilty.

\- I see – there was a certain challenge in Adena’s velvety tone now. – And what was I doing in this dream of yours?

   Adena began kissing up Kat’s neck, getting a breathy moan out of her before she could say anything in response.

\- You were… – Kat grabbed one of Adena’s wrists and placed the woman’s hand between her legs, moving it back and forth over her jeans. She was so aroused that the contact pleased her clit through the thick fabric. She moaned louder. – Just like that.

   Adena understood what Kat needed right away. She unclasped the girl’s jeans and pulled them off her in two fast moves, then starting to slowly caress her center over her damp panties. Kat sank her head onto one of Adena’s pillows.

\- That feels so good already.

   Adena brought her lips close to Kat’s earlobe and nibbled it just barely. Kat could feel the woman’s pleased smirk heating up the little spot below her ear.

\- What else happened?

\- This – Kat put her arms around Adena’s neck and her legs around the woman’s hips, clashing their mouths together one more time. – And now is time I tell you that I’m so incredibly gay.

\- Wow, I converted you so fast, didn’t I? – Adena joked, getting rewarded with a slap on one of her thighs – Ouch. Do that again.

   Kat giggled and obeyed gladly, playfully slapping Adena on her butt cheek this time.

   Their clothes began to gradually be peeled off of their bodies and soon enough there was nothing but skin on skin and fingers in sensitive places. Kat didn’t even have to think about the smuggled-in vibrator. The fact that Adena’s slim, smart fingers – just as smart as she had thought they would be – were voluntarily inside of her was what it took to make her see not only simple stars, but hundreds of constellations.

\- Okay, this did not happen in my dream – Kat informed, still a little breathless, as she moved to be on top of Adena –, so I have no idea what I’m about to do. I guess I’ll just… follow my heart… and a few other parts of my body.

   Adena spread her legs for Kat, amused.

\- I really believe in your potential – she said, running an index finger along Kat’s jawline.

   Kat wasn’t exactly nervous; it was way more like excitement. She couldn’t wait to see what type of reaction she would cause in Adena, so, at first, Kat wasn’t able to take her own eyes off of hers. She kept subliminally asking “am I doing it right?”. But then Adena’s head started to lean back, the woman began letting out soft little moans, which meant Kat was doing it very much right. Therefore, the youngest lowered her head and closed her eyes, really diving in and allowing her tongue to explore every inch of Adena’s wet center.

   Adena’s thighs started shaking and she came hard, holding both of Kat’s hands tightly and calling the girl her baby, which was like a mental orgasm to Kat.

\- You know what’s funny? – Kat asked, lightheartedly, once she was inside Adena’s embrace again and vice versa – I watched a lot of lesbian porn yesterday. In fact, that was probably why I dreamed about you last night. Anyway, those videos didn’t turn me on at all. But you do. A lot. So, at first, I was like “what?”. I mean, I was attracted to you like that – she snapped her fingers – and I just didn’t understand how that attraction was happening because I’ve never shown any interest in women before.

   Kat paused and Adena gave her another playful smirk.

\- Are you saying that I’m your only woman? – she had that joke tone to her voice, but Kat genuinely wouldn’t be able to find a better answer herself.

\- Yes! – she grinned, eyes pinned onto Adena’s. That feeling was tremendously unique, so much so that she couldn’t quite comprehend it yet (and perhaps she never would). – I’m looking at you right now, I’m holding you and I’m thinking: this is magic. I’ve never felt this with anyone before, boy or girl. That’s why you’re not just my only woman. You’re my only one. And I don’t want to imagine anyone else coming into my life after you. Because I don’t want there to be an after you.

   Adena’s eyes were shining with tears. She leaned in and laid a series of little kisses onto Kat’s lips.

\- Is it too early to say I love you?

   Kat pretended to think about it for a moment.

\- Logically? Hell, yeah, it is – she delicately brushed a few strands of Adena’s hair away from her face. – But I really don’t feel like being logical right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A video called Growing Up Gay in the Islamic Republic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOVXcTAkJWE) helped me a whole lot to write the bit where Adena tells Kat stuff about her background in Iran, since I'm not either Iranian or Muslim. I'm sorry if I said something there that doesn't match up to reality, by the way. 
> 
> Ps²: Kat's last line here is actually one of her lines in 1x09 and, gosh, it's such a perfect one! 
> 
> Ps³: Thank you so much to everyone who read/commented on this. I loved exploring Kadena's relationship and this fic is certainly not my last contribution to the fandom! <3


End file.
